fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Kermit The Kaiju
Kermit The Kaiju is as his name implies, a Kaiju version of Kermit The Frog. Appearance I don't know ask Nerd he designed this thing. Personalities Kermit suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. As such, he has a few personalities which will be explained below: Nice Kermit This personality is virtually identical to the normal Kermit the Frog, and is the most docile of Kermit's personalities. Angry Kermit This personality is similar to the normal Kermit, however he is angered much more easily by things around him. This personality will usually surface in combat. "Stay the hell away if you value your life" Kermit The most unstable and dangerous of Kermit's personalities. This personality is a homicidal maniac that should be avoided at all costs. This personality will also sing disturbing songs on occasion, usually directed towards his soon to be victims. And whatever you do, do not let this personality near children...Ever. History Kermit used to be a very normal, and cheerful Kaiju. heck, back then he was even allowed within a trillion meters of children. However, through some form of trauma or tragedy, Kermit changed forever. As if a switch had been flipped, he became very mentally unstable. Some say he lost a loved one in the destruction of Monster Island. Some say his marriage ended disastrously, and others still say the studio that produced the Muppets sucked the life and joy out of him over time and he had to adapt. Whatever the reason, Kermit is now feared among the Kaiju community. Sometimes... On a good day, he could be a functioning member of society. On an ok day, he is easily angered, and on a bad day....stay the hell away. Kermit became an outcast to pretty much everyone. A replacement actor was hired to fill his role in the Muppets, Ms. Piggy left him, and everyone avoided him any time he stepped foot on New Monster Island. This only furthered Kermit's insanity. It is unknown where he currently resides, although sometimes he will appear at random. If he does, you'd better hope it's on a good day. Abilities * Personality switching. Kermit can switch between his 3 personalities with somewhat concerning ease. * Strength. Due to his oddly large hands, Kermit can lift other Kaiju with ease. * Super Slap. Using said hands, Kermit can perform a slap that will send his enemies flying. * Singing * Like a monster in a horror movie, Kermit can spontaneously appear behind or in front of someone at any time. It is unknown if he can teleport or is just really fast. * Eye Beams. Kermit can fire red beams from the pupils of his eyes. Trivia * This is now the only Kaiju based upon Kermit the Frog on this wiki. The other was a Ben Drowned parody and has since been deleted. * This Kaiju is partially based on the Kermit Sings video, which is linked in the infobox as his "roar". Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Kermit Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Kaiju with mental disorders Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Muppet Kaiju Category:Joke Kaiju